1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatment of material such as municipal waste and the like. More particularly, it relates to a rotary fuel homogenizer and its use in such treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a substantially cylindrical drum with round, oval, or square holes in the wall thereof, commonly called a trommel screen, has, for example, as a part of a process for producing refuse-derived fuel for energy recovery incineration, been used in a rotating manner to separate into fractions municipal waste or other material. For example, a minus-4 inch municipal waste underflow removed from the drum may be further treated for materials recovery and the plus-4 inch overflow shredded, magnetically scalped and incinerated or landfilled. However, the minus-4 inch fraction may contain some 50% or so by weight combustibles and typically must be further processed to remove these combustibles.